A dishwasher is an appliance that washes food leftovers remaining on the dishes or cooking utensils (hereinafter, referred to as ‘washing target’) by using a detergent or washing water.
It is general that a general dishwasher includes a tub for providing a washing space, a rack provided inside the tub, in which a washing target is received, a spray arm for spraying the washing water to the rack, a sump for storing the washing water therein, and a pump for supplying the washing water stored in the sump to the spray arm.
Generally, the dishwasher includes a support for controlling a height of the dishwasher. However, a problem occurs in that the dishwasher is damaged as the support is loosed during transportation of the dishwasher before the support is installed.